I'd Do Anything for Him
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Leah wanted to start over. She met Joe Carroll, and he changed her life forever.
1. Running Away

Hello, again! This is definitely different than my previous fics, but I thought I would give it a try. A little background, this is Leah's story leading up to her imprisonment.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Leah.

I was twenty-two years old when I joined Joe Carroll's following. I had graduated from college, but I was living at home due to not being able to find stable employment. It's safe to say that my life didn't have meaning until I met Joe Carroll. This is my story.

I couldn't take his criticism anymore. His words hurt more than any physical pain I had ever endured. I had to get out of the hellhole I was living in. I packed up everything I owned and loaded it into my pickup truck. That truck was the only good thing my dad had ever given me. I took off without a word. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow everything would work out.

I pulled into the parking lot of the Roadside Diner at 7:00 am. I had been driving all night, and I was hungry. I went inside, and sat down at a booth by a window. There was only one other customer there. He was sitting at the counter, his back to me. I ordered my food, not paying much attention to the man sitting at the counter.

A few minutes passed, and the man joined me. He slid into the seat across from me. I looked up, and my mouth nearly dropped open. It was Joe Carroll, author of _The Gothic Sea_.

"Hello," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I replied.

At first I was confused. I wondered why he decided to sit with me. After talking with him for a while, there was something about him that drew me in.

"I'm Joe Carroll," he said.

"I'm Leah."

He extended his hand to me. My heart thumped in my chest as I shook his hand. I couldn't believe that one of my favorite authors was sitting right across from me.

"I'm a fan of your work," I told him.

"Thank you," he replied with sincerity in his voice.

Then he smiled at me. Oh, that smile. I wanted to start gushing about how much I love _The Gothic Sea_ and how much I admire him as an author. I didn't, course. I wanted to remain professional.

"Tell me, Leah, what are you doing here so early?"

"It's a long story," I replied.

"I'd love to hear it," he said.

I hesitated at first. I wasn't sure if I should be opening up to him. Joe could tell I was hesitant.

"It's alright. You can tell me anything," he said, flashing that smile again.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm starting a new life," I began. "I just can't take my father's criticism anymore. No matter what I do, it isn't good enough for him."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away as the waitress brought me my breakfast.

"Continue," Joe said.

"We had a very nasty exchange of words yesterday, and what he said drew the line."

"What did he say?"

"He said that…"

I felt the tears forming in my eyes again. Joe looked at me with sympathy.

"He told me that I'm fat."

Joe's eyes widened.

"That's absolutely not true. You are a toothpick. Why would he ever say something like that?"

"To hurt me," I told Joe.

The tears rolled down my cheeks. I still wasn't sure if I should be telling Joe this, but he seemed to be taking interest in my story.

"I'm a recovering anorexic," I told him. "My father thought that my eating disorder was ridiculous. He told me that I'm a selfish bitch who is desperate for attention."

"Even though I don't know much about you, I know that your father is wrong," Joe responded. "What about your mother? Is she around?"

"Yes," I replied. "We used to be so close. Now she takes my father's side."

"When did your relationship with your mother go downhill?"

"When I told her some of the things that my father said to me when she wasn't around. She told me I was lying and that my father would never say such things. It got even worse when I was diagnosed with anorexia."

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you," Joe said, making direct eye contact with me.

"Thanks," I replied back. "After last night, I figured that it was time to leave and make a new life for myself."

Joe reached across the table and took my hand.

"I'm here to help you," he said. "You are a special person. You deserve more than the life you have now."

"You'd really help me?" I asked.

"Of course. When we leave, I want you to follow me. I will take you to where you will have all you need."

"Thank you so much," I said, trying to control the flood of tears that was about to start.

Joe squeezed my hand.

"It's my pleasure," he said.

I wiped away my tears. I didn't know what my future held, but I was going to trust that Joe Carroll was going to get me back on my feet.

Should I continue this? Feedback appreciated.


	2. A New Home

Here's my next chapter! Leah will learn what Joe has in store for her in the next chapter.

After I finished breakfast, Joe and I left the diner.

"Just follow my car," he instructed.

We were on the road for a half an hour. Joe turned onto a side street that was surrounded by trees. As we drove up the road, I noticed several small houses. Joe pulled in next to the house on the far right. He got out of the car, and motioned for me to get out of my truck.

I get out, and walk over to Joe.

"Welcome to your new home," he said, holding his arm out to the side.

I step closer to him, and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I stare at the white, two-story house in front of me.

"Come," he said. "Let's go inside.

Joe took me into the house.

"This is the living room."

The living room was very large. The walls were painted blood red. There were two black sofas and two gray chairs.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking around the room.

"There's more," he said.

Joe took me into the kitchen and dining area. Seated around a wooden table were four other people.

"I'd like you to meet our newest addition, Leah," Joe said.

"Hello," I said to the people seated at the table.

A tall man wearing a sheriff's uniform stood up, and walked over to me.

"I'm Roderick," he said, shaking my hand.

The other people around the table introduced themselves. Their names were Louise, Charlie, and Jordan.

"Would you mind giving her a hand?" Joe asked them. "She has a truck full of belongings."

The four of them went out to my truck. While they were bringing in everything, Joe showed me my room on the second floor.

"It's a little small, but it should hold everything," Joe told me.

"It's perfect," I said.

Although it was a small room and the walls were plain white, it was beautiful to me. It was my own space where I was free to think, write, or just hide away for a while.

"So, what do you think?" Joe asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. I was in awe of my new home.

"I take it that you like it," he said, chuckling.

I nodded my head. Before I knew it, the tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Come here," Joe said.

Joe embraced me. I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and whispered softly in my ear.

"I know you're overwhelmed. All of these emotions will pass."

Joe and I remained in an embrace until Roderick came upstairs with my first suitcase.

"Thank you," I told Roderick.

"No problem. We'll have your stuff unloaded in no time."

It took about twenty minutes to get everything unloaded. I figured that I would start unpacking right away.

"I'll leave you to unpack," Joe said. "We'll all be downstairs if you need us."

Joe patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. As soon as Joe was out of sight, Roderick stepped into my room.

"Don't get too close to Joe," he warned me. "He's a married man."

I was taken aback by Roderick's words. All I did was embrace Joe to show my appreciation for what he has done for me.

"I wasn't planning on it," I responded.

"I see the way you look at him and the way you hug him. There's no fooling me."

"Listen, Roderick," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I was hugging him to show my appreciation. That's all."

"Whatever you say," he replied.

Roderick turned around and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what Roderick's deal was, but I wasn't going to let him get to me. I didn't feel any physical attraction to Joe. I just looked to him as the father I never had.

I continued to unpack and arrange my room. I didn't stop until Joe came to get me for dinner.

"Dinner's ready," he said, poking his head through my doorway.

"I'll be right there," I replied.

I went downstairs after I had finished hanging up clothes in my closet. Those who lived in the house were seated at the dining room table. There was an empty chair next to Roderick. Joe walked behind the chair and pulled it out for me.

"Thank you," I said.

I sat down, and Joe pushed the chair closer to the table. He sat down in the other empty chair next to mine. Joe started to feel more and more like a father figure to me. My father never ate dinner with my mother and I. He would take his food and sit in front of the computer or television. Even though I did not know these people very well, I felt as if they were family.

"Tell us more about you, Leah," Joe said to me.

I did most of the talking at dinner. I told them that I like to write, dance, and that I have a college degree in atmospheric sciences. I also opened up to them about my eating disorder and the problems I had with my father. They seemed to be very understanding. Roderick was the only one I had doubts about. He made eye contact with me and nodded his head as I talked, but I wasn't so sure he was listening. He narrowed his eyes whenever I would look at Joe or when Joe put his hand on mine as I got emotional. I wasn't going to let Roderick get to me. This was my new life. I finally felt like I had a real family.

So, what do you think? Should I continue?


	3. Finding out the Truth

After dinner, Joe took me aside.

"Tomorrow is going to be a life-changing day for you," he told me. "I will be introducing you to my circle of friends."

I wasn't sure what Joe meant, but it sounded exciting.

"Great," I responded.

"You realize that once you get involved, there's no turning back," he said in a very serious tone.

His facial expression changed from relaxed to serious in a matter of seconds. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm here to stay," I told Joe, looking him in the eyes.

"I will warn you, what you're about to see tomorrow will shock you, but I will be here every step of the way."

I nodded my head and smiled at him. If Joe needed me to do something for him, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"I'll let you get some rest now. You've had a long day."

"What time should I be ready?" I asked.

"I usually eat breakfast at around 8:00 am. The others in this house go by their own schedules. Once you get situated, you will know what works best for you."

"I'll join you for breakfast at eight," I replied.

"That sounds delightful," he said to me, smiling.

"I'm going to head up to my room now. Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome."

Joe placed his hands on my shoulders and planted a kiss on my forehead. I didn't see that coming, but I liked it. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I figured that was how a daughter felt when she received affection from her father. My father gave me a kiss goodnight, so that was my first time feeling those emotions.

I went up to my room and finished unpacking. After that I wrote more of a story I had been working on. I went to bed around 11:00 pm. I had an early day ahead of me, and I wanted to be well rested.

My alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. I rolled out of bed, and went into the bathroom down the hall. I took a hot shower and changed into the outfit I was going to wear that day. I picked out a pair of jeans and one of my college t-shirts. I stood in front of the mirror and dried my hair. I wasn't sure what Joe and I would be doing, so I tied my hair back in a ponytail. By the time I had finished getting ready, it was very close to 8:00.

I went downstairs into the kitchen. Joe was just finishing making breakfast.

"You're right on time," Joe said, smiling at me. "I take it you like scrambled eggs."

"I love them," I replied.

"I also fixed bacon, toast, and potatoes. Please, help yourself."

I got up and took some eggs, potatoes, and a piece of toast. When I sat down at the table, Joe looked at my plate.

"I'm glad to see you're eating," he said.

"I try," I replied, looking down at my food.

I hadn't even finished my meal and the guilt was already setting in.

"Hey," Joe gently said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You need to eat. You don't want your health to deteriorate, do you?"

I shook my head. I took a few bites of my eggs. Joe gave me an encouraging smile.

"Keep eating," he said.

Joe and I finished breakfast. I ate every bite.

"I'm proud of you," he said, looking me in the eye.

All I could do was smile at Joe. Tears formed in my eyes again. My father never encouraged me to eat. Every time I ate something, he would say, "Why are you eating?" "Don't you know that will make you fat?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"It's just that you encouraged me to eat. My father never did. He told me I would get fat if I ate."

"That's far from the truth."

Joe smiled again, and he pulled me into an embrace.

"I want you to forget about your father. You have a new family."

I hugged Joe tightly. A few moments later, Joe pulled back and held me by the shoulders.

"Are you ready for your life to change?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Follow me."

Joe and I left the house. We walked up a path to a wooden shed. He opened the door for me.

"Try not to scream," he said.

I stepped into the shed. I froze in my tracks as soon as I saw her.

She was a young woman, probably in her early twenties. She was bound and gagged to a table. Two other men stood over her. Her face was soaked with tears, and she squirmed.

Joe came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright," he whispered in my ear. "Stand closer."

I walked closer to the table. I didn't know to think.

Joe picked up a knife off of the table. He hovered over the woman.

"Pay close attention, Leah," Joe said.

Joe walked around the table. He ran the knife along the woman's flesh.

"Don't go in for the kill right away. You have to connect with your victim," he said.

Joe's facial expression turned sinister. He plunged the knife into the girl's stomach. She cried out.

I backed away from the table as Joe stabbed her again.

"It's alright, Leah," Joe said, his tone very soft.

Joe stabbed her a third time, killing her.

"You won't be killing for a while, but I will be training you."

Joe washed his hands.

"Go dispose of the body," he said to the two other men in the room.

After Joe finished washing his hands, he walked over to me.

"Welcome to my circle of friends," he said.

He smiled, but it was a different type of smile. This was a side of Joe that I had never seen before.


End file.
